Lt. Surge
| contrapartemanga = Lt. Surge (manga) }} El Teniente Surge o Mayor Bob (マチス Matis en japonés) es el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín, se especializa en Pokémon eléctricos. Si lo derrotas te entrega la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge). En el anime frame|left|Lt. Surge en el anime. Apareció por primera vez en el episodio . Ash llegando a Ciudad Carmín retó al Lt. Surge con su Raichu en una batalla 1 a 1 Vs el Pikachu de Ash, el cual además de ser tratado mal por la prepotencia del Lt. Surge fue derrotado, poniendo en duda a Ash sobre si evolucionar a Pikachu o no, después de que Pikachu le dijera lo que siente a Ash sobre evolucionar este decide no hacerlo, asi irían de nuevo al Gimnasio Carmín y derrotarían a Lt. Surge y a su Raichu. Debido a que Raichu propinó una descarga eléctrica a la máxima potencia hacia Pikachu y este lo evade parándose sobre su cola y así dejando sin potencia a Raichu siendo este ya mencionando un rival fácil y ganando la Medalla Trueno. Lt. Surge vuelve a aparecer en un recuerdo de Ash en el episodio de la undecima temporada ya que estaba pasando por un suceso parecido al del enfrentamiento con Lt. Surge. Como se ve es un tipo alto y rubio, con una vestimenta negra, destacando una chaqueta desabrochada. Aparenta ser un hombre en forma y muy musculoso, como se ve en la imagen, con unos abdominales muy marcados. También posee un colgante. Tiene un aspecto bastante salvaje. Pokémon A pesar de que los líderes tienen que tener en su equipo por lo menos 3 Pokémon, Lt. Surge solamente tiene a Raichu en el anime. En los videojuegos Sprites Otros Equipo El tipo de su gimnasio es eléctrico y es muy útil la MT28 Excavar que te da el ladrón en Ciudad Celeste. Para llegar a su gimnasio primero debes conocer Corte para pasar el árbol que impide el camino. Lt. Surge era piloto cuando vivía en Estados Unidos. Y se valía de la electricidad generada por sus Pokémon para poner en marcha su avión. Pokémon Rojo y Azul Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge) y la MT24. Estrategia: A estas alturas del juego, probablemente tengas un Pokémon tipo Roca como Geodude o un Pokemon tierra. Si no, no estaría mal incorporar a tu equipo un Diglett o incluso un Dugtrio en la Cueva Diglett. En Pokémon Azul, otra interesante propuesta sería capturar a un Sandshrew, y evolucionarlo a Sandslash (nivel 22). Otra opción seria usar los Pokémon planta que usaste en tu anterior batalla contra Misty, puesto que el tipo Eléctrico tiene poco efecto contra el tipo Planta. Con estos ejemplos, Lt. Surge será vencido sin mucha dificultad. Pokémon Amarillo Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge) y la MT24 Rayo. Estrategia: Sin ninguna duda, este Raichu compensa tener 1 solo Pokémon en el equipo, porque es muy fuerte, y de hecho, puede que te cueste derrotar más que el Starmie de Misty. Dispone de uno de los ataques eléctricos más potentes, Rayo, y por si eso fuera poco, tiene 2 de los ataques físicos más poderosos, Megapuño, y Megapatada. Aquí te recomendamos usar un Pokémon tipo Roca, porque los de tierra no aguantarán mucho los ataques físicos de Raichu. Si no dispones de un Pokémon tipo Roca, lo mejor será usar la fuerza bruta de todo tu equípo, y si tienes ocasión, usar ataques como Paralizador o Somnífero. También puedes usar ataques que bajen su precisión como Ataque Arena, puesto que su Megapatada es poco precisa y tiene solo 5 PP. Pokémon Oro, Plata y Cristal Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge). Estrategia: Para todos sus Pokémon eléctricos combatir con un Pokémon de tipo Tierra o Roca. Cuidado con Electrode, que al ser rápido cuando tenga poca vida usará Explosión por lo que se recomienda uno tipo Fantasma o sobretodo uno de tipo Roca. Y que este con un nivel más o menos avanzado, y evita a toda costa que empiezen usando sin parar Doble equipo. Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge) y la MT34 Onda voltio. Consejos para vencerle: Si no has capturado un tipo Tierra como Diglett o Dugtrio lo mejor es enseñarle Excavar a un Pokémon que sea resistente a los ataques eléctricos o no sea débil contra estos. Ivysaur y Charmeleon con Excavar serán una buena ofensiva. Si tienes a Wartortle lo mejor será reservarlo para otra ocasión pues su lentitud puede pasar factura. También puedes capturar mucho antes un Nidoran, ya sea hembra o macho, para evolucionarlo a Nidorino/Nidorina y luego a Nidoking/Nidoqueen muy rápido con una Piedra lunar de las del Mt. Moon, si lo entrenas de forma equilibrada a los demás Pokémon, al ser de tipo Tierra los ataques eléctricos no le afectarán, y al ser tan fuerte puedes hacerle aprender ataques buenos como Megapuño y, por supuesto, enseñarle Excavar en ese preciso momento sería tu mejor opción. Otra opción menos rebuscada sería atrapar a un Geodude en el Mt. Moon y subirle de nivel hasta que aprenda Magnitud o enseñarle Excavar, evolucionarlo a Graveler lo haría invencible ante Lt. Surge. Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver Su pokémon más poderoso es un Electabuzz nivel 53. ' Estrategia': con un Pokémon de tipo tierra alrededor del nivel 50 tendrás la batalla casi ganada. Si empezaste con Chikorita también te será muy útil en esa batalla sobre todo si Meganium conoce terremoto. Si tu pokémon de tipo tierra es muy pesado cuidate de la patada baja de Electabuzz y más si se combina con el tipo roca o el tipo acero. Ten cuidado con el Autodestrucción de Electrode pues si tu pokémon no tiene mucha defensa es probable que se debilite. Con pokémon alrededor del nivel 45-50 no tendrás muchos problemas. Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge). Revancha:thumb|Lt. Surge en la [[Central energía.]] Su pokémon más fuerte es un Raichu en nivel 60 Para tener una revancha con Lt. Surge se necesita haber capturado a Zapdos en la Central Energía. Se le encuentra todos los días entre las 9:00 a.m y las 11:00 a.m en la Central Energía, necesitarás tener un Pikachu en el primer puesto de tu equipo (pero tiene que haber sido conseguido en el Bosque Verde); después de que lo analice te dará su número y lo podrás llamar los viernes antes de la 10:00 a.m. Después de derrotarlo lo llamas en el momento antes mencionado y podrás luchar con él cuantas veces queramos y despues de anotar su número, estara admirando el Magnetotrén y podras intercambiar un Pikachu por otro americano. Puedes tomarte una foto con él enfrente de la Granja Muu-muu los viernes y sábados a partir de las 12:00 p.m. Su equipo es: ' Estrategia ': Su equipo está muy bien preparado contra los pokémon de tipo tierra, una opción para ganar fácilmente sería usar un Meganium o Tangrowth con terremoto, pero cuídate de Manectric y sobretodo de Electivire ya que sus ataques están muy bien balanceados para ganar cualquier tipo de Pokémon. Con Electrode vigila puesto que si está débil, con su gran velocidad usará explosión un ataque muy potente que podría derribar fácilmente a un Pokémon de tu equipo. Cuídate de Pachirisu y de su combianción Beso dulce y Superdiente. También se recomienda el uso de antiparaliz o cura total ya que varios Pokémon conocen el ataque onda trueno y la batalla se podría complicar si tus pokémon están paralizados. Con Pokémon de nivel 60 o superior no tendrás muchos problemas. Pokémon Stadium Primera ronda Segunda ronda Si ganas te dará la ] Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge) y la llave de la Torre del Gimnasio Azulona. Pokémon Stadium 2 Primera ronda Segunda ronda Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge). Citas En Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja Antes de empezar la batalla: En el final de la batalla: Después de ganar: Después de recibir la medalla: Hablando con el después de todo: En HeartGold y SoulSilver «''Hey, you little tyke! It may not be very smart to challange me, but it takes guts! When it comes to Electric-type Pokémon, I'm number one! I've never lost on the battlefield. I'll zap you just like I do all my enemies in batle! (versión en inglés)» En el manga Curiosidades * A Lt. Surge lo llaman el rayo americano, por lo que según dice el Diario Pokémon de Ciudad Carmín, que el vivía en Estados Unidos y utilizaba la energía de sus Pokémon eléctricos para poner en marcha su avión. * Lt. Surge en el anime tiene la piel de un color oscuro. Mientras que en los juegos el es blanco. En otros idiomas * Francés: '''Le Major Bob' * Alemán: Major Bob